Dear Chosen One
by AliceJericho
Summary: Harry wrote himself a letter at the age of sixteen. No one was ever supposed to find it. For ReillyJade's "A Letter from My Hogwarts Days" Challenge.


**Author's Note:** This is for _ReillyJade_'s "A Letter from My Hogwarts Days" Challenge! I got Harry. And it's a curse and a blessing. It's a curse because he's _Harry_, the main character and I honestly don't know how people write him because there's so much that you could get wrong! But it's a blessing because of all the canonical information regarding him! I really do hope you enjoy this! If something in the letter is written between dashes, it means that Harry's crossed it out!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry! Come here for a second!" Ginny called down the stairs of Grimmauld Place to her husband. She was in the middle of emptying his school trunk so their oldest son, James Sirius, could use it in his first year. "I found something that might interest you!"<p>

"Yeah? What is it?" Harry asked as he stood in the door of the many spare rooms. Ginny waved a piece of parchment in his face and he stared at it for quite some time, not understanding what it was. "What is it?" he finally asked. Ginny got to her feet with an annoyed sigh and walked over to him.

"You wrote it, you idiot. Sixth year, apparently." She opened the letter but she had obviously already read it, "Your handwriting was atrocious." With a furrowed brow, Harry snatched it from his wife's hands and looked at the date at the top of the parchment.

* * *

><p><em>14 December, 1996<em>

_Dear Harry/Self/Boy Who Lived/Chosen One,_

_The point of writing this is… Hermione's making me do it. Truthfully, I'm probably going to be dead before the year's out __–__ and if not I'll definitely be dead next year __–__ so I won't be around in 20 years time to read this. Hermione says I'm stupidly pessimistic but it's not all that unbelievable._

_Christmas is soon, though. So is Slughorn's Christmas Party. I'm going with Luna because Hermione was so focused on making Ron jealous that she decided to go with Cormac McLaggen. Ron! Speaking of my idiot best friend, he's dating Lavender and it's disgusting. I don't even know if they actually talk to each other because I'm pretty sure all I've seen them do is snog. Disgusting. It's all because Ron helped Gryffindor win a Quidditch match __–__ he was actually really good, he suspected I gave him some liquid luck but it was all him __–__ and he's an idiot. My predictions for said 'relationship' are that it barely makes it past Christmas and not quite until Valentine's Day. Hopefully, anyway._

_Hey, Hermione! Sorry __–__ not really __–__ she's reading what I'm writing._

_In case you've forgotten __–__ bloody unlikely! __–__ the reason I'm probably going to be dead by the end of the year is Voldemort. Surprise! Or Snape. I haven't quite decided who hates me more to be honest. At this point in time the worst part about me dying is that I've only ever kissed one girl __–__ Cho __–__ and that's not how I want to go out. Yes Hermione! That's what I said!_

_Alright, I moved away from her. I should be able to say something kind of deep … and fruity, I guess. I don't want to do this._

_Death, Ron + Lavender, Cho … Ginny? Should I mention her in case by some weird twist of fate we get together? Or if this whole deal with Voldemort sends me loopy and I forget her? __–__That's not going to happen __–__Whatever. She's dating Dean Thomas at the moment and has been since before the holidays. How Ron and I didn't know this is beyond me. Now they're fighting all the time over stupid little things. Ron's never allowed to find this letter. No one is. I might be able to enchant it to insult people like the Map… Note to self, keep the Map. Filch can't get it. Back to Ginny! I get sidetracked a lot, don't I? Harry! Stop!_

_It's very true that I'd never had feelings for her __–__ Ginny! She just walked into the Common Room. Her and Dean are fighting again! __–__ until I found out she was dating Michael Corner. She's grown up wonderfully. She's 15 but she's absolutely stunning… She should break up with Dean soon. That'd be great! Then I could be with her and everything would be okay._

_Except for the whole Voldemort and being dead thing… Maybe I shouldn't get with her. In case I do die. Oh! You know what else I want to talk about? Draco being a Death Eater. Ron and Hermione think I'm madder than Moody's eye but he's definitely one of them. And he's on some sort of mission and Snape's in on it as well._

_Anyway, if I/you do die and never get to read this letter… Well, I hope no one else finds it. It's not a huge deal or anything but the last person I want reading this is Hermione because then she'll think I'll actually listen to her._

_Don't die, okay? I do want to grow up. First I want to defeat Voldemort once and for all __–__ Snape, too. Secondly I want to find true love and get married. Ginny? Thirdly I want to have kids. James Sirius, I'm thinking. And Lily something or other. I might punish a son and name him Albus, but that's so far away. I have to stay alive first._

_So, chin up. Wand out. Stay alive._

_From Harry/Self/Boy Who Lived/Chosen One._

* * *

><p>He looked at Ginny and his cheeks went as red as her hair. The redhead tilted her head upwards to look Harry in the eye. At thirty six years old, Ginny Weasley – now Potter – was still as beautiful as she had been twenty years ago when Harry wrote the letter.<p>

"I am really glad that you didn't die." She whispered before becoming quite serious, "And _punish_ a son? You named your son Albus as punishment? For what exactly?"

"That's why no one was supposed to read the letter." Harry spoke with a huge sigh, "I was sixteen and stupid. Obviously."

"I never really did like Dean. He wasn't a very good kisser." Ginny said in a bemused voice as she left the room.


End file.
